Life after Breaking Dawn
by Sunshinegal71398
Summary: The Cullen family are living in Forks. They have their fun moments, vacations, and loves. Fun, sweet, and loving story.


I laid in the bed, next to my husband watching the sun rise. Through my now golden honey eyes the world was so vivid. It was like a dream. The colors of the sunrise were vibrant orange, sunny yellow, and a grey haze of the night below the beautiful scene. I looked over at my perfect vampire husband and admired his beauty. His snow white, stone cold face was relaxed. His skin so smooth, nose so defined, and lips blood red and perfect.

The sun started to shine through our window above the bed, and made his skin sparkle. He still dazzled me, after a year of seeing his face everyday. The tiny diamonds danced on his face. He was so beautiful. I reached out and touched his face, softly brushing my hand against it. He responded with a chuckle, then kissed me softly on the lips, then my jaw line and neck. "Bella, love" he said in his velvety tone. I responded to the question "mhmmm." "I think Renesmee is awake.

"I swiftly got out of the bed, pulling the satin sheets off of me. I ran over to the huge closet stocked full of clothes, all personally picked by my sister Alice. I groaned at the site.

I quickly sniffed trying to find a cotton t-shirt and jeans. It was almost impossible to find what I liked in here. I then found a light blue t-shirt Charlie had gotten for me. I slipped the shirt on, and found some dark-wash jeans Alice actually approved of. Then I felt Edward behind me trying to pick himself out something. He found himself a V-neck t-shirt in dark green and some jeans.

His white skin and golden eyes looked wonderful with the form fitted t-shirt . "You look beautiful, love" he said sweetly. I just giggled, and went in Renesmee's room. I quickly studied the room which had been re-decorated for a more age appropriate look. The walls were a pale green, and her bedspread was a crème color. Her dresser had hair products and makeup spread all over it. Then she had a bookshelf, stocked full. She had probably read all of them one-hundred times, knowing her. I looked back to her bed and saw a girl that appeared to be 15 years old, but was really only 5. She had the appearance and mind of a 15 year old, and she recently started dating, my werewolf best friend Jacob.

I sighed. Edward approved, although he threatened Jacob. He even knows that Jake would never hurt Renesmee. It was hard only spending 4 years with her, then she starts growing up. Carlisle predicted she'd stop growing at about 7, and that she'd appear 17.

Her skin was an alabaster color, and she had my human chocolate brown eyes. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips were full and red. Her hair was cut to her shoulders, and its curly and bronze, and gorgeous. She looked up at me and smiled. "Mom, can I go with Jake to LaPush beach today?" "Yes honey, but first let's make you some breakfast.'' "M'kay she answered groggily." I giggled. We both gracefully walked into the kitchen, where Edward was over the stove making eggs. "Yum! Renesmee said enthusiastically" He flipped the eggs ever so gracefully, and served Renesmee a plate. She began eating slowly, when her cellphone buzzed in her pocket.

She quickly set down the eggs and began talking on the phone with Jake. When she was done I suggested we all go to the main house. When we arrived everyone was awaiting in the family room. Emmet leaped over the couch and greeted Renesmee with a huge bear hug. He loudly boomed "How's my favorite little niece?" She replied with "Uncle. Em. Can't. Breathe." Everyone in the room laughed and he quickly set her , Jasper put in a video game. He and Emmet began yelling at the screen. "No! Don't kill my avatar! Stop messing with my plane! Ow!" I laughed at the "ow" part. An indestructible vampire was blaring at the t.v. about his video game plane blowing up. Jasper slapped him upside the head. Edward joked" Jasper can't you send a "smart" wave over him." Emmet looked offended. "You know you can't resist this" he said. Rosalie laughed. Then she pecked him on the lips.


End file.
